The Prophecy of Thirteen
by Procrastinator1
Summary: "How does it feel to lose, Cousin? I've always wondered." Bellatrix called to me from across the courtyard. Her black waves falling in disarray around her face. Feeling the heat in my core expand outwards and my eyes growing cold as they started to glow. I grin, eyeing my cousin determinedly, I called back. "I don't know Bella, you tell me." (Currently undecided on finishing)
1. Prologue: The Prophecy of Thirteen

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Harry Potter. Anything you recognize belongs to the Queen, J.K. Rowling._

_-Pro1_

* * *

I recognized the room as soon as I opened my eyes. The stone chair at the bottom, the dozens of benches that went nearly to the ceiling. All the benches were full, many of the people were wearing burgundy or black robes. The Minister of Magic sat behind a podium, glaring down at the stone chair in the center of the room.

Sitting in the chair was a woman. Her long black hair fell down to her waist in greasy limp strings. Her skin was an unhealthy pale and sallow. Her eyes were black and gleamed like a hungry beast. She had obviously not been fed in awhile, that is if her sickly frames visible skeleton were anything to go by.

The Minister cleared his throat, trying not to lose his lunch because the woman's state. The rest of the audience quieted and looked to the minister to hear the verdict of the woman's future. The Minister shuffled his papers before straightening his spine and beginning his speech.

"Gemini Isla Black, you, as a Vampire criminal, have been found guilty of the draining of five Aurors and the massacre of twenty seven hogwarts students." The Minister breathed deeply in his attempt to regain his composure after his dramatic delivery.

"Gemini Isla Black, you are he-"

The minister had barely begun again only to be interpreted.

"Lupin."

The voice was hoarse and quiet, but determined. Blinking, the Minister looked at the woman in surprise. The Aurors had said, for as long as the woman had been in custody, she had not spoken. Two entire months, and this was the time she decided to speak?

"The ministry of magic does not acknowledge the marriage of non-humans." narrowing his eyes the minister corrected as calmly as he could before continuing. "Now, as I was saying, the Ministry of Magic has sentenced you to life in Azkaban and the Dementor's Kiss!"

A door opened and a dementor shot out. Just as the dementor covered Gemini's face with its own, a scream echoed through the room. As the horrid sucking sound came from the dementor, all eyes had locked instead on the source of the scream.

Remus Lupin held his six year old daughter to his chest, hoping to shield her from her mother's demise. Cursa Lupin, however had seen the most of it, and now would have nightmares for the rest of her life.

* * *

_Reviews are awesome! :)_

_-Pro1_


	2. Chapter 1: Memory Lane

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Harry Potter. Anything you recognize belongs to the Queen, J.K. Rowling._

_-Pro1_

* * *

I recognized the room as soon as I opened my eyes. The stone chair at the bottom, the dozens of benches that went nearly to the ceiling. All the benches were full, many of the people were wearing burgundy or black robes. The Minister of Magic sat behind a podium, glaring down at the stone chair in the center of the room.

Sitting in the chair was a woman. Her long black hair fell down to her waist in greasy limp strings. Her skin was an unhealthy pale and sallow. Her eyes were black and gleamed like a hungry beast. She had obviously not been fed in awhile, that is if her sickly frames visible skeleton were anything to go by.

The Minister cleared his throat, trying not to lose his lunch because the woman's state. The rest of the audience quieted and looked to the minister to hear the verdict of the woman's future. The Minister shuffled his papers before straightening his spine and beginning his speech.

"Gemini Isla Black, you, as a Vampire criminal, have been found guilty of the draining of five Aurors and the massacre of twenty seven hogwarts students." The Minister breathed deeply in his attempt to regain his composure after his dramatic delivery.

"Gemini Isla Black, you are he-"

The minister had barely begun again only to be interpreted.

"Lupin."

The voice was hoarse and quiet, but determined. Blinking, the Minister looked at the woman in surprise. The Aurors had said, for as long as the woman had been in custody, she had not spoken. Two entire months, and this was the time she decided to speak?

"The ministry of magic does not acknowledge the marriage of non-humans." narrowing his eyes the minister corrected as calmly as he could before continuing. "Now, as I was saying, the Ministry of Magic has sentenced you to life in Azkaban and the Dementor's Kiss!"

A door opened and a dementor shot out. Just as the dementor covered Gemini's face with its own, a scream echoed through the room. As the horrid sucking sound came from the dementor, all eyes had locked instead on the source of the scream.

Remus Lupin held his six year old daughter to his chest, hoping to shield her from her mother's demise. Cursa Lupin, however had seen the most of it, and now would have nightmares for the rest of her life.

* * *

_Reviews are awesome! :)_

_-Pro1_


	3. Chapter 2: Losing or Forfiet?

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Harry Potter. Anything you recognize belongs to the Magical Queen, J.K. Rowling._

_\- Pro1_

* * *

My mother, Gemini Black, was bitten by a vampire when she was sixteen. When she was twenty five, she was kissed by a dementor. Now she is sitting in an Azkaban call without a soul. My mother was punished for a crime she did not commit.

My father, Remus Lupin, was mauled by a werewolf when he was eight. When he was twenty six, he began to drink. Two years of that and he quit drinking to begin working over time. He was working at a bar during the night and at the library during the day.

I know. My parents had great luck. I, Cursa Lupin, started muggle primary school when I was five. The day after my sixth birthday i watched my mother be kissed by a dementor. I was nine when my dad almost hit me. He stopped himself though, and was horrified by what he had almost been about to do. That was the reason he stopped drinking.

Right now, I was sitting with my dad and cousin, Rigel. Rigel and I were in the middle of a game of Wizard's Chess, and I was getting my butt handed to me.

My cousin, Rigel Black, was the son of Serpens Black, my mother's cousin, and Rachel Xavior, and American muggle. He has an older sister, taylor, who is a mute and a muggle like her mother. Rigel's dad, Serpens, has three older sisters. My mother's other first cousins: Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa. Serpens was disowned from the Black family at a young age because he was born a squib (born without magic). His sisters didn't even talk to him anymore.

Uncle Serpens was hidden from the wizarding world due to his lack of magic, until he turned seventeen and was kicked out. Seeing his chance, Serpens entered the Muggle world and traveled to america. He only kept in contact with his favorite cousin, my mom. Before my mom was committed, my family would spend all of June in America with uncle Serpens family. During August, they would come back to stay with us in britain.

My mother inherited three vaults after my grandpa, Alphard Black, died. Three massive vaults in the gringotts bank. We used that money to travel to America and stayed comfortable, even though it was hard for my parents to hold down jobs due to their conditions. After my mother was… " kissed", my dad didn't touch anything in the three vaults of hers, even though it was left to us in her will. He instead worked like a dog where he could find it to pay the bills. We couldn't afford to travel to america without those vaults, but uncle Serpent's family surprised us by still traveling to visit us in August.

This year, Rigel and i were eleven. We would be turning twelve in September. It was July 10th, and we both had received Hogwarts letters. Our little family was very happy Rigel had inherited magical abilities, despite his father being a squib and his mother a muggle. He would be able to come to Hogwarts with me after all!

Today, July 30th, Rigel and I had to go school shopping. Uncle Serpens wasn't comfortable reentering the wizarding world and my dad was feeling ill due to his furry little problem. Tonight was the full moon, so I understood why my dad wasn't in any shape to take us to Diagon Alley. He contacted a friend of his to take Rigel and i shopping. I wasn't necessarily happy about it, but i kept my frowns to myself.

My dad was everything to me. I hated upsetting him, and it was always his judgement that I truly and wholeheartedly thought about. I tended to put my dads emotions before my own.

So here I sit, attempting to at least learn from the thrashing Rigel was giving me in wizard's Chess. I scowled at his rook that sat next to my King. from what I could see, there wasn't any saving moves, so I knocked my king over in forfeit.

My dad chuckled and shook his head, observing us from the couch. Rigel and i had been battling on the floor. I sat up, crossing my arms over my chest with a triumphant smirk. Rigel straightened up too and stuck out his hand with a victorious grin.

"Come on, Curse, you owe me a Sickle and two Knuts. That was the bet", Rigel declared smugly.

I shook my head. "No, the deal was that the loser gives the winner a Sickle and two Knuts. You didn't win! I forfeited! So I don't owe you anything!" I corrected him.

"Forfeiting is the same thing as losing; pay up.", Rigel scoffed.

"No, losing is losing. Forfeiting is forfeiting! See the difference?" I laughed. And so the argument began. My dad attempted to referee the debate, but that was near impossible.

You see arguing was a favorite pass-time of Rigel and i's. We could go on for hours over the littlest of things. Our dads usually attempted to make sure we didn't get to aggressive. okay , so maybe they were justified because of that one time.

We were five. Rigel and i came to blows. We never fight nice; we actually fight quite dirty despite our love for each other. Long story short, we drew blood, and one bone was broken, another fractured. No big deal. Except to our parents. We were banned for a month from being in the same room as each other! That wasnt going to happen, and it only lasted for about a week. On the seventh day, we pranked our parents something fierce.

"You see RAB," i started to explain, using his nickname from his initials R.A.B. out of habit, "Forfeiting is like surrendering or retreating. You get to live to fight another day!"

"Must you take everything so literally all the time?!" Rigel face-palmed with a groan. "Not everything needs to be thought of as a real life lesson!"

Picking up my King, I pulled my arm back, ready to launch the projectile at my annoying target. Dad quickly reached to intervene before things got ugly.. And interesting, Rigel's hands went up to protect his face, but before anything could happen, the door opened.

All three of us turned to see the intruder. It was a behemoth of a man standing in our doorway. My dad didn't pull out his wand, so I guessed he wasn't a threat. Ducking down the giant entered our home, and i got a better look at him. His hair and beard were wild, black tangles. You could barely make out the rosy cheeks and beady, but kind black eyes.

Dad stood with a smile and a greeting. While Rigel lowered his hands to get a better look at the big man. With every one distracted, I fired my King, hitting the side of his head, I was stunned that I hit my target. Many people, myself included, knew my aim was anything but accurate.

Rigel yelped before lunging at me. I let out a squeal as I took off towards my father. Dad threw his hands up as i hid behind him, and Rigel tried to get around him. Finally having enough of our antics, my dad grabbed us both by the ear and snapped, "Enough!"

Ignoring the numerous "ow's" dad turned to the giant man with a some-what strained, but pleasant smile and said, "Hagrid, this is my daughter, Cursa, and my nephew, Rigel." he gave our ears a tug when he said our names. "Cursa, Rigel, this is Rubeus Hagrid. He is the friend I asked to take you to diagon Alley for your school things. I have but one request for the both of you, one word, one rule, for you to follow… Behave." as soon as he warned us with that last word, dad released Rigel and i.

"If these two are anything like you were Remus than you know that they will be causing mischief of all kinds." Hagrid said with a booming laugh. I arched my eyebrow, looking up at my dad. My mom used to tell me stories about dad and his friends. Although i didn't know their actual names, just their nicknames; Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. It still amazes me that dad used to be a prankster because he wasn't nearly as light hearted as Moony was in the stories.

"Well then," Hagrid continued, "Best be off. Got one more first year to pick up for school shoppin'." Hagrid dug in one of his pockets and pulled out a wrinkled grey sock that was glowing blue- a portkey. "Grab on."

* * *

_Let me know what you think! Hope you liked it._

_-Pro1_


End file.
